


Knight III

by Red_Cheshire



Series: Poems For That Rainy Day [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: But the world is cruel.~Part three of four.





	Knight III

There once was a boy.  
  
Who tried to be a hero.  
  
But the world was not kind.  
  
He became a man, rising from the ashes of his light, with a heart of steel.  
  
Where once he smiled and laughed for all to see the man was now solemn and silent.  
  
He had once given aid and kindness with open arms.

  
  
But the world is cruel.

  
  
And his home was burnt to cinders.  
  
But even in the darkest night his light did now go out.  
  
For he once swore to become a hero, like the golden knights of ages long passed.  
  
And even as his golden heart tarnished, and his light flickered.  
  
He would uphold his promise.


End file.
